Lies and Truth
by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: A true blood fanfiction based of a google description about a girl who finds herself in a world of vampires needing to find a new cure to drink instead of blood to save her new vampirey friends who visit her and she discovers some powers of her own
1. Late for work

**Writers POV**

 _Hey peeps this is an apology for the "Fake" Upload of a true blood fan-fiction a while ago which is hopefully taken down now I have tried to right this a few times and it has failed to save hopefully this works! fingers crossed and here is the story, also! please do not have judgement for my dis-connections to the real story because I am basing it off a description on the internet! one more thing I am looking for a beta reader I have had a few PMs asking about it already and would like you to message me if you are looking to be a beta reader (by message I mean PM) on with the story_

 **Story**

Sun streams in through the window of the soon to be old house of Yvette Fischer. She was woken up by her pet cat Randy's soft purring the fur in her mouth didn't help much either. She woke up and reached for the glass on her bedside table after stroking Randy, however as soon as she picked the glass up the neighbors dog started barking randy jumped bumping the arm of Yvette and making her drop the glass, it smashed on the ground. The only thing she could think was _"Thank god I'm moving out"_ She got up preparing for a long day but she had to hop to the doorway because, her sleepy mind wasn't thinking and she stepped in some glass. Yvette leaned against the door way and held up her foot un-fortunately she wasn't very flexible and found it hard to keep her foot up she pinched out the small pieces of glass and small drops of blood quickly spilled out. "Oh Goodness" Yvette whispered under her breathe as if it explained the whole situation, she quickly slipped on her ridiculous work outfit it was a bright yellow top with a white thrill around the neck and a cyan skirt. She quickly pulled on her shoes wincing at the pain that shot through her feet as though thousands of ants where biting her. She glanced at the clock realizing that she was late for work she rushed out the door and hopped into her car only going a little bit over the speed limit. She finally arrived at the pizzeria, Yvette had heard about the horror game Five Nights At Freddys just like everyone who went and worked there. Everybody thought it was hilarious to make fun of the owner of the store Dan Johnson who unfortunately was not an understanding person and would yell at employees caught talking about it and banished customers who made fun of him. She briefly saw some teens sticking up a poster on the wall saying Come see the horror attraction, the noise level was like a splash of water to her face when she walked in "Oh goodness" she seemed to love that phrase today. Dan walked straight in her direction she was hoping she could have avoided him "Yvette!" He snapped "This is the third time this week you have been sick!" He screamed kind of sounding like the jump scare you get when you run out of power or something so I snickered before saying "I know and I'm sorry but its with all the moving and this morning-" she tried to explain "Uh huh just don't let it happen again or consider yourself jobless!" he said with the same tone he used for customers he couldn't stand Yvette just walked in and told a customer that she would have to walk up to the counter and didn't just put her hand up to get served then left going behind the counter leaving someone else to answer her questions. She stood behind the counter for a few minutes before anyone came to order, "thats weird _"_ she thought usually it was packed with people swarming, everyone at the counters trying to get their food first. "Speak of the devil" She said hoping the customer wouldn't hear "Hi! I'd like-" asked the customer but Yvette wasn't listening because at that moment doors swung open, a tall handsome man strode in he had fawn hair that had one strand out of place resting perfectly on his fore head he had bright green eyes that would stand out anywhere and he had narrow cheek bones he wore a top that looked from the 60's a V neck with a white t-shirt underneath but it suited him his hairstyle wasn't any better even though it made him look amazing his hairstyle ought to be done by a hairstylist who was One hundred and thirty because man it looked old, A screech of protest came from the customer in front of her who by this time had realized Yvette wasn't listening from the "Uh huh" she was getting after every pause in her sentence "Your manager will be getting a word from me!" She screeched completely dropping her fake nice tone and then turned on her heal and stomped off making it deliberately obvious she was angry Yvette didn't care much all she could think about was the man who had just walked in  
so she walked out from behind the counter completely ignoring the fuming Dan five meters away from her. "Excuse me sir," The words flew from Yvette's mouth the man blinked and then replied with "Yes," He looked very confused pain was suddenly blazing through her head it hadn't before she groaned and rubbed her head clearly in pain then tumbled into a hole of blackness


	2. Confusion and Mystery Man

**YAY! 2nd chapter is here! well... Not much else to say, Lets start**

"Murgleurgle," Yvette groaned as the sharp pain in her head slowly went away her eyes were still clenched shut and her annoyingly long hair covered her face anyway, "Where am I?" suddenly Yvette's hearing came back and the pain came back "Ow..." she let out a whimper now that she had her hearing she could hear gasps and worried voices so Yvette tried to open her eyes failed and tried again succeeding the second time she was still in the pizzeria there was a group of people around her she felt embarrassed she was lying on the floor with her hair in her eyes and mouth looking like she had just died it sure felt like it , then came into view the man she had been gazing at before he didn't say anything but gave her a hand to get up with she sat up feeling ok now and took his hand however as soon as Yvette came into contact with him the pain in her head came back she immediately let go moving her hands to her head and bringing her knees up to her chest she whimpered on the floor and then felt silence and the warmth of something a person? "Urgh" Yvette moaned as the pain grew smaller then she fell asleep,

Yvette woke up forgetting almost everything but briefly remembered the morning and going past the speed limit a bit... what had happened? Was she possibly in the hospital had she gotten into a car crash "Hello?" she said trying to see if her family members were there and if she was in the hospital "Hey," she heard a very relaxed voice say it wasn't her dad or any of her cousins "Wh- Who are you?" she managed to breathe out "Me? I'm..."

 **AND THATS WHERE IT ENDS I am sorry I ended this on a cliff hanger kinda... and that its a boring and short chapter but ya' know ... nvm**


End file.
